Hashmal
Hashmal, Bringer of Order is a creature from the world of Ivalice. Hashmal has appeared as both an Esper of Earth and as one of the Lucavi, and is always associated with the Zodiac sign of Leo, the Lion. His head features several feline traits, though he supports an overall humanoid shape. From his power of Earth, his color sign is Green. He is also referred to as the Simha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Hashmal is one of the five storyline espers in the game and is the fourth obtained in the main storyline. He is found at the Pharos, guarding one of the platforms leading up to the Sun-Cryst. The Occuria undoubtedly sealed him here to protect the Sun-Cryst from intruders. Hashmal's license costs 50 LP, and he requires two Mist Charge to summon. Attacks '''Roxxor': An Earth-elemental attack, and the only offensive Earth attack the player gets in Final Fantasy XII apart from certain weapons. In Japan, this attack's name was "Rock You". Its English name is likely a play on Internet slang for "rocks" (as in the measure of quality). Gaia's Wrath: An Earth-elemental attack, and Hashmal's ultimate attack. Hashmal descends beneath the earth, landing on a rock amidst magma. He draws power into himself and then jumps, smashing back through the surface of the planet. His leap causes the earth to break into enormous chunks, smashing the enemies in range and unleashing torrents of lava. In Final Fantasy XII International, Hashmal can cast Curaja and Graviga, and has gained the Null Vitality and Piercing Magick augments. Gambit Information Stats Hashmal absorbs Earth and is weak against Wind, taking half damage from every other element. Actions Status Effects *Libra Augments ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, Hashmal is the Rank III Ranged Earth summon. Titan must be obtained before Hashmal becomes accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Hashmal is fought in the Zwaua Rainwood, during Mission 62: Rumble in the Jungle. His primary attack, Roxxor, deals ranged Earth damage to a small area. His special, Stoneja, deals heavy earth damage to all foes in range, similar to Kytes's Stonega. Llyud learns his Quickening, Fanfare, after defeating Hashmal. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Hashmal, Bringer of Order, is the second-in-command of the Lucavi, and their leader during their attempt to resurrect Ultima, the High Seraph. As such, he is the penultimate Lucavi to be fought. Hashmal is dormant in the Leo Zodiac Stone, which is held by the leader of the Knights Templar, Folmarv Tengille. Folmarv plots to resurrect the leader of the Lucavi, Ultima, whose host was the Saint Ajora Glabados, with the Virgo Stone. He finds a new host for the stone in Alma Beoulve, and kidnaps her. However, her brother, Ramza, defeats several of the Knights Templar and Lucavi during the events of the War of the Lions, and manages to infiltrate their base, the Necrohol of Mullonde, through the Orbonne Monastery. At the Airship Graveyard of the Necrohol, Ramza confronts Folmarv, who transforms into Hashmal to slaughter Ramza's forces and use their blood to summon Ultima, but upon being defeated, Hashmal sacrifices himself to resurrect his leader, and succeeds. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hashmal returns as a Scion, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. He can be called via the Pin of Order. Hashmal's Wrath, Gaia's Wrath, deals heavy Earth damage to all foes. The Pin of Order can be obtained by completing the Fluorgis Cup. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Hashmal appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with an earth-elemental card. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Hashmal's name and role are based on the Angel hierarchy of the Dominions, also known as the Hashmallim in the Jewish scrolls, who are tasked in regulating the duties of lower angels. *Hashmal is Vaan's summon in the Final Fantasy XII playable demo. de:Hashmallim fr:Hashmal ja:ハシュマリム Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions